


While I am Asleep

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Dream Machine Merwin [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Brief Harry/Eggsy/Merlin, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Humor, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), POV Eggsy Unwin, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Sexual Humor, Smut, Snogging, fast love, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr:A new invention enables people to remember their dreams with absolute clarity. It turns out we were forgetting them for a very good reason.Eggsy is sent to retrieve a specific package in Germany. When he returns to HQ with it Merlin is intrigued, Harry is curious and Eggsy just wants to know why the fuck Merlin would want anything that looked like virtual reality goggles.Until he doesn't and now he's so fucked.





	1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> On one of his missions Eggsy finds a new invention that enables people to remember their dreams with absolute clarity. Turns out we were forgetting them for a very good reason.

Eggsy was on the plane back to HQ after collecting the package he had to retrieve in Germany from a mad scientist, who as Eggsy figured out was quite mad. The bastard had tried to 'zap' Eggsy back to the 1800's but only electrocuted himself. The box in his hands wasn't overly heavy but he dared not look as Merlin threatened to neuter him if he opened it before he had a look at it. Eggsy quite liked his balls where they sat safely in between his legs, thank you very much.

He was back on London soil 2 hours later having been woken up by the pilot as he had dozed off on the plane ride back. He got up stretching and grabbed the metal box and walked off of the plane. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw Merlin standing there waiting for him. He was as usual dressed in his jumper and trousers. He had the same stoic expression on his face.

Eggsy approached the scot "hey guv" he said

"Galahad" Merlin nodded his head and wordlessly held out his hands for the box.

Eggsy looked at him and held it close to his chest testing Merlin like he usually did.

"Lad I will cut off ye balls" Merlin said with a dark smirk "hand it over"

Eggsy rolled his eyes and handed the box over without another word.

Merlin opened it and smiled.

Eggsy poked his head forward to try to see what it was and all he saw was a set of what looked like virtual reality goggles.

Smiling Eggsy said "Fuck guv didn't know you was into games" he felt giddy because he loved video games of all types.

Merlin said "Aye lad these are not for gaming," and smiled

Eggsy frowned looking at the goggles "Wot is it then?" he asked causing Merlin to smile "that scientist was a crazy bastard but he did it," he said turning and walking towards his office.

Eggsy was hot on his heals intrigued by what they did.

"Go home lad, debrief tomorrow at 11." Merlin said slamming his door in Eggsy's face locking it.

Eggsy scoffed and walked towards the bullet train getting on it to head to the shop so he could go home and sleep.

 

***********************************************

 

Eggsy woke the next morning tangled in his duvet blinking his eyes open wondering what the fuck kind of dream he had. He couldn't remember but he just knew it was fucked up. Had the feeling just itching at his skin. He shook it off and looked at the time it was 9:30 am. He groaned and rolled out of bed making his way to the loo with JB hot on his heals.

Eggsy showered, dressed in his suit, fed himself and JB then let the dog into the gardens to do his business before heading to the shop to take the bullet train to HQ.

Eggsy walked off of the bullet train and went straight to Merlin's office.

He knocked on the door and heard the stern "come in" answer from Merlin.

"Morning guv" Eggsy said walking over towards his desk and noticed Harry sitting next to him.

"Hey Harry" Eggsy said cheerfully

Turning towards Eggsy "Hello Eggsy" Harry said smiling.

"So what's this device do then?" Eggsy asked cutting straight to the point.

"It is a device that ye wear while ye sleep" Merlin said fiddling with the gadget in his hands.

Eggsy looked over Merlin's shoulder "And?" he prompted

" _And_ you will remember every single detail of your dream when you wake up. So clearly that it would be like you lived it" Merlin said in wonder.

"I fucking almost got _burned_ with nuclear shite by a crazy bastard for _that_ " Eggsy said pointing to the gadget in Merlin's hand.

"Just so you can fucking remember a damn dream? What Merlin haven't had a good shag in awhile and you need to remember the one in your dream in detail?" Eggsy asked sarcasticly and Merlin turned in his seat punching Eggsy in the gut causing him to lose his breath doubling over.

Eggsy gasped for air and coughed wincing from the pain now shooting through his abdomen.

"Ye can fuck right off Agent" Merlin grumbled turning back to his work.

"Jesus guv take a joke" Eggsy said breathlessly grabbing the other free chair to sit in still holding his abdomen grimacing.

"To be fair Eggsy we didn't know what it could do. We were thinking it could let us see into the future or something of that nature" Harry said waving his hands suggestively

"And someone as mentally fucked as him shouldn't have that shite" Eggsy said speaking of the scientist that evidently killed himself trying to pour nuclear liquid on Eggsy. His hands shook so bad he dropped it on himself the old bastard.

"Agreed" Harry said nodding his head looking back to Merlin.

Merlin turned in his chair "Eggsy since ye are so eager to see what this does want to be the first guinea pig?" he asked smiling

Eggsy beamed "Fuck yeah bruv!"

Merlin stood and said "Excellent."

He walked to the back room and returned a few minutes later with a liquid in a medicine cup handing it to Eggsy.

Eggsy looked at the cup quizzically "Wot's this shite then?" swirling the pink syrupy liquid in the cup.

"Sleeping serum" Merlin said

"We doing this shite now?" Eggsy asked swirling the cup a little more

Harry shook his head "Oh come now Eggsy you were all but on top of Merlin to see what it was,"

"Alright then. Bottoms up" Eggsy drank it and made a face shuddering by the horrid taste.

"Alright put these on and go lay on the couch" Merlin said handing him the goggles.

Eggsy walked over to the couch placing the goggles on and laid down. Not 2 minutes after he laid down he was asleep.

 

*********************************************

 

When Eggsy woke he was in his bed, it was dark and he was wondering why the fuck he didn't remember any dreams. He was lying there and a strong set of arms were encasing him. Eggsy froze and turned slightly to see Merlin snoring beside him. _The fuck_ did Merlin roofie him? Eggsy could feel his eyes go wide as Merlin shifted slightly at the movement of Eggsy turning and he pulled Eggsy closer. Eggsy bit his lip trying to figure out how to get out. He knew he was in his bed, it felt like his bed, he lifted his head slightly to see JB snoring softly at the bottom of the bed. Okay yeah definitely his bed and room.

Eggsy laid his head back down and turned to face forward and he nearly screamed when he saw Harry sleeping in front of him. _What the actual fuck_. How in the actual fuck was he in bed with his boss and handler? Eggsy tried to close his eyes and open them again hoping this was some fucked up dream. Nope totally awake. He pinched his own nipple, _ouch._ Yeah totally awake. Holy fuckin Christ on a cracker.

He felt Harry's hand resting on his hip, Jesus his whole hand was splayed across Eggsy's hip. Eggsy wanted to hop the fuck out of the bed so badly but he knew he wouldn't be getting very far waking up the two older men that were _spooning_ him. How the fuck did he become the little spoon? Any relationship he had been in he was the big spoon, though all his relationships were with women.

This is what he gets for being so god damn nosy! They probably were pranking him. That is the only logical explanation for this shit. Eggsy squirmed a little in the bed and felt an ache in his...no no no no no. _No fucking way_! Fuckin guv did roofie him! His arse ached like he had shoved a soup can up it.

Eggsy tried to calm his breathing as he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Eggsy had never thought of shagging the old Scot bastard...okay maybe once. The guv was right fit. But the fuck! Like Eggsy would be a bottom!

Whatever fucked up shite was going on Eggsy was not at all prepared for what happened next.


	2. It's just a dream innit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is still struggling to figure out why he has ended up in his bed with Merlin and Harry.

Eggsy must have fallen back asleep because when he woke again he was in still in his bed and it was light out now. Eggsy tentatively opened his eyes and looked around finding he was alone in his bed.   _Phew just a dream._ Eggsy thought to himself stretching but the ache in his arse was still there. Jesus that was one vivid dream. Eggsy sat up in the middle of his bed duvet around his waist. He scraped at his eyes clearing the crust that had built there over night. He heard movement in the en suite. Eggsy straightened up and reached over to his bed side table to pull the gun out he had there.

Eggsy turned the safety off on the gun and went to move when the door to the en suite opened and Eggsy pointed the gun at the intruder in his home.

"Jesus lad put the gun down!" Merlin said walking out of the en suite with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Eggsy just sat there his mouth hanging open, eyes wide with shock. Merlin walked over and removed the gun from Eggsy's grasp and placed it back in the bed side table. Eggsy didn't even flinch he just stared at Merlin his mouth stuck open.

"Ye okay?" Merlin said touching his forehead with the back of his hand.

Eggsy flinched away at the touch. Not at all expecting Merlin to look as worried as he did right then.

"Wot" Eggsy whispered and Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"What...?" Merlin prompted for him to finish and when Eggsy didn't Merlin placed his glasses on and called for Harry.

Eggsy just sat there not entirely sure if this was real or fake. He had never had Merlin in his home and Eggsy made it a point to look around and sure as fuck it was his room. Harry came waltzing into the room with his Kingsman suit in place. He walked straight over to sit beside Eggsy on the bed. His face a mask of concern and worry.

"Dear are you alright?" Harry asked going to rub Eggsy's face and Eggsy just flinched away.

" _Dear?_ " Eggsy asked in a whisper looking at the two older men "the actual fuck!" Eggsy squeaked in disbelief.

Harry frowned "I beg your pardon?" he asked Eggsy

Eggsy could here Merlin beside him making a call to the Kingsman doctor to be prepared for when they arrived at HQ. Eggsy was beginning to hyperventilate again and needed to get the fuck out of there. Eggsy shot up crawling down the middle of the bed and running straight into the en suite locking the door behind him. Eggsy sat his back against the door with his knee's close to his chest. He heard murmurs of the two older men talking and then a soft knock on the door.

"Love what is the matter?" Harry asked

Eggsy covered his ear like a child "Leave me alone!" he shouted wondering why the fuck Harry was using pet names.

"Lad what is the matter?" Merlin's Scottish accent could be heard on the other side of the door.

And if Eggsy was listening correctly he even sounded concerned.

Eggsy was losing it "did you two fucks roofie me?" he shouted 

"Eggsy please come out here so we can talk" Harry said and Eggsy had a sneaking suspicion those two were up to something.

Eggsy waited a few more minutes until his breathing was under control, he stood up figuring since he was in here he'd take a leak. Once he washed his hands he looked at himself in the mirror and yelped when he saw the hickeys on his collar bone. He touched them and they throbbed a little. Eggsy turned and yanked the door open after he unlocked it.

Eggsy stared at them his brows pulled together "you two raped me?" he accused them 

Merlin stared at him anger etched his face and Harry looked astonished by the accusation.

"What the fuck is wrong with ye lad?" Merlin growled angrily

"My dear boy no, oh god no. You are always so willing" Harry said coming to embrace Eggsy

Eggsy held his hand up "Right then" he said pushing past them both to sit at the foot of the bed.

He sighed loudly "wot the fuck is going on? Last I remember I came home from that mission in Germany" he said and Merlin nodded his head

"Yes ye did and then ye came home to sleep...but that was two days ago lad" Merlin said nervously

Eggsy's eyebrows shot up to his hair line "TWO DAYS AGO!" he shouted breathing fast again

Harry walked over and sat beside him ignoring Eggsy when he tried to flinch away and just held him.

"Yes two days ago...you weren't able to retrieve the package because that old scientist blew it up along with himself before you could even reach him" Merlin said this as if Eggsy should remember this all.

Eggsy started shaking his head fast "No...no that's not what happened. I got the damn box from the old bastard. Brought it to you and it was some sort of device that caused you to remember your dreams...like as if you lived it that's how clear they'd be" Eggsy said "And you made me the guinea pig, guv. Fuckin gave me sleepin serum and shite" he continued sounding more hysterical by the minute.

He looked at the two men nervously "then I woke up and you two were _spooning_ me. And it felt like you shoved a soup can up my arse" Eggsy said shifting his bum uncomfortably.

Merlin bit his lip to try to stifle the smile that was beginning to form.

"Aye a soup can?" Merlin didn't giggle

"This aint funny!" Eggsy said throwing his hands up

"Eggsy love it must have been a dream," Harry said rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Right real fucking clear dream" Eggsy mumbled trying not to dwell on how good it felt to have Harry touch him like that.

Merlin walked over and sat on the other side of Eggsy grabbing his free hand to intertwine their hands. Eggsy didn't pull back just stared at their hands. What the actual fuck was going on.

Eggsy looked between Merlin and Harry "so we a couple then?" he asked Merlin and he nodded

"We are all together dear" Harry said and Eggsy looked at him his eyes widening.

"Fuck me" Eggsy gasped

"Already did that lad" Merlin said smiling

Eggsy turned to glare at him "right," his arse sure felt that.

Eggsy was giving Merlin a once over "can you put a shirt on or somefin...you're fuckin right distracting there guv" he said looking at Merlin's chest

He was unable to hide the pleasure he felt just looking at his tightly coiled muscles. _Fuck he was hot_. Merlin just smiled and got up to change into clothes. Which he did right there. Like right there in the room. Right in front of Eggsy.

Jesus the man was hung like a horse no wonder his arse felt like it did. Eggsy didn't stop looking at him as he carefully dressed himself. Eggsy didn't lick his lips...nope not at all. And he sure as fuck was not getting a hard on watching him.

Merlin turned looking at Eggsy and his eyes wandered to Eggsy's pajama bottoms where his erection was making itself known.

Merlin smiled raising an eyebrow walking over to Eggsy with just his trousers on.

Eggsy tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. Merlin cupped Eggsy's face with one of his hands and kissed him. _Holy shit_ it was like fucking fire works against his lips. Eggsy closed his eyes leaning into the kiss moaning a little.

He vaguely felt Harry place light kisses to his left shoulder and collar bone. How the fuck was he getting so fucking hard from this? All Eggsy knew in that moment was that he wanted one of them to suck him off _hard_. Eggsy felt as Merlin pushed him down against the bed continuing to snog him. He felt Harry pull down his pajama pants exposing his very hard cock.

Harry said "scoot higher on the bed love," Merlin stopped kissing him so he was able to do so.

Eggsy moved to the head of the bed laying his head on the pillows. Merlin came to lie beside him cupping his face again and kissed him harder, rougher than before. Fuck if this was a dream then Eggsy never wanted to wake up.

He felt Harry take him in his mouth causing a loud gasp from Eggsy as Harry sucked hard. Eggsy felt Merlin place his free hand in Eggsy's hair pulling at the soft honey brown hair causing Eggsy to moan. Merlin moved his kissing to his jaw line and down his neck. Eggsy shuddered in response.

Harry continued to suck him off his tongue swirling and licking the length of his erection. Jesus the old fuck could deep throat. Eggsy was grabbing the duvet with his hands and his hips jerked upwards shoving his cock deeper into Harry's mouth.

Merlin continued to kiss Eggsy's chest and moved to his nipples licking them and suckling them lightly. Eggsy would have never thought it would feel _that_ good. Holy shit he was going to explode.

" _Harry_ " Eggsy moaned feeling his release " _F-u-uckkin hell_ " Eggsy shouted coming loudly toes curling, panting, back arching and pulling at the duvet. Eggsy settled back against the pillows humming contently closing his eyes. He felt a touch to his cheek and opened his eyes to see Merlin's face over his.

"Aye lad ye are beautiful when ye come" Merlin said kissing Eggsy lovingly.

Eggsy didn't know what to say. Or even how to feel about it. All he knew was he felt like he was on cloud 9. Maybe he died and went to heaven? Whatever it was that was the best fucking blow job he had ever had. Merlin moved off the bed to continue getting dressed.

Eggsy didn't move. Harry climbed up on the bed and grabbed Eggsy's face in his two palms kissing him softly. Harry's kisses were softer and more affectionate than Merlin's. Eggsy loved the feel of both of their lips against his.

"Now go shower and get dressed darling. We have to go to work" Harry said and gave him another quick kiss on the lips walking out of the bedroom. Merlin followed shortly after he had finished dressing himself.

Eggsy laid on the bed covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Wot the fuck!" He whispered to himself.

He through his arms beside himself and sat up looking around the room. He needed to figure out what fucking time warp he fell into because that was the best fucking shite he had ever experienced. He got out of the bed moving to the en suite glancing at himself in the mirror. His hair was a complete fucking mess and he was glowing... _glowing_. Do men even glow? He sure as shit was. Shaking his head he turned the shower on and began his routine to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first crack at smut with m/m pairings. Let me know how I did!
> 
> Don't worry there will be more :)


	3. 50 Shades of Kingsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy comes to terms with what is his new "reality".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired by sister who now supports my unhealthy fanfic writing :D.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I highly recommend listening to Maroon 5 'Lips On You' while reading this.

It was a long day at HQ. Eggsy had managed to avoid both Merlin and Harry the entire day. Eggsy was in his office filling out his mission report from Germany and he honestly was unsure how the hell he was going to write it as everything he thought had happened apparently didn't. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Eggsy said continuing to stare at the two sentences he had written down, Merlin was going to kill him.

Speaking of the Scot; Merlin walked in "ye ready to leave?" he asked approaching Eggsy's desk.

Eggsy looked up at him "Harry coming too?" he asked and Merlin shook his head "he has been sent on a two day mission to Sweden to resolve some diplomatic matters there," he said and Eggsy didn't squirm uncomfortably at the thought of being alone in his home with Merlin.

Eggsy cleared his throat "alright then," he said gathering the papers on his desk and standing. He put his suit jacket back on as he had taken it off. Merlin waited patiently by the door for Eggsy.

They both walked in silence to the bullet train and Eggsy had the feeling this was an unusual interaction between them but Merlin didn't seem to make any advances towards Eggsy respecting him.

 

The ride home was just as uncomfortable and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Eggsy stared out the window of the taxi wondering if he had been exposed to something in the scientist's lab that had caused him to forget very important details of his life. Like how he was apparently in a consensual relationship with the scariest mother fucker he had ever met and his boss to boot. He felt Merlin touch his hand and to Eggsy's credit he didn't startle.

"We're home" Merlin said softly and Eggsy wanted to argue saying this was _his_ home but didn't say anything and got out of the taxi. They both walked up to the door and Merlin unlocked it stepping aside to let Eggsy in first. Hm that was very gentlemanly of him.

JB was running towards Eggsy bouncing all over him; Eggsy crouched petting his dog lovingly embracing the familiarity of his pug as it seemed the rest of his life had gone tits up.

Merlin closed the door behind him "Lad would ye like take out from that Chinese place ye like?" he asked and Eggsy stood up looking at him.

"Yeah sure" Eggsy said and Merlin disappeared into the kitchen. Then Eggsy thought he hadn't asked what he'd like but, then of course he'd know because apparently they were a thing.

He decided to go up to his room and change into more comfortable clothes. Deciding on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt going for comfort over anything else. He made his way back downstairs turning left off of the stairs and saw Merlin sitting in the living area. The sight seemed so foreign and familiar at the same time.

Eggsy shuffled over to the other end of the couch deciding to put his feet up and without question Merlin pulled his legs on his lap causing him to stiffen for a second and decided to just go with it.

"So..." Eggsy started and left it hanging.

Merlin put down the tablet he was looking at "so," he said to Eggsy raising an eyebrow.

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably "how long...?" he didn't finish the sentence causing Merlin to smile softly. Jesus those looks were weird on his face Eggsy was so used to the 'I don't give a fuck' look he wore daily.

Merlin sighed "I don't know what happened to ye in that lab lad but I can fill in the holes if it turns out that's what ye need," he said and Eggsy nodded his head encouraging him to go on.

"We've been a couple for 6 months, just within the last month Harry has joined us. Ye had expressed fondness for him and decided to see how we would feel including him in our sex life," Merlin explained to Eggsy "and he doesn't stay here all the time, still has his old flat he's more a 'pleasant extra' as ye called it" Merlin finished looking at Eggsy.

He knew the look on his face was probably shock he closed his mouth as he registered what Merlin said. Fuck he was with the scary Scot and Harry was like a damn sex mate? What kind of fucked up shit was this?

"Ye told me ye loved me" Merlin said and it broke Eggsy's heart at the expression he wore. Merlin looked heart broken as if someone had torn his heart out and stomped on it.

Eggsy was about to say something when the door bell rang. Thank you Jesus! Merlin gently moved Eggsy's legs so he could get up and get their food.

They ended up eating in the living room; Merlin told Eggsy all about how they had gotten together and that it was okay if he didn't remember right away and to be honest Eggsy felt horrible for not being able to remember because Merlin looked like a broken puppy. After their meal they settled back into the couch and watched some telly. Eggsy kept his legs on Merlin's lap as he idly rubbed his ankle with a thumb.

Eggsy stirred a little at the feeling that was beginning to blossom in his stomach from the simple skin to skin contact. Merlin the ever observant man that he was of course noticed and pulled his hand away.

Eggsy looked up at him startled "guv I aint bothered by it," he said. Merlin placed his hand back and began to slowly rub his skin again.

They sat there like that through an episode of some cheesy show that Eggsy was not paying attention to. He was beginning to become very flustered sitting there with Merlin's hand on his leg. Eggsy sat up pulling his legs off of Merlin's lap which in turned caused him to look at him startled.

He crawled closer to Merlin on the couch and the Scot bastard had the nerve to look surprised. According to him they'd been a thing for 6 months not like this was all that shocking but, Eggsy then thought about he had acted the last 12 hours and it made sense to him.

"You know," Eggsy started bringing his face inches away from Merlin's "your kisses are like fireworks against my lips" he breathed and had the pleasure of feeling Merlin shudder beside him.

Merlin looked him in the eyes and gulped "ye know lad, ye acted so strange all day wasn't sure if ye had stopped loving me," he confessed and Eggsy felt terrible for causing the older man pain.

Eggsy moved closer placing himself in Merlin's lap grabbing his face in-between his hands and closed the gap between their lips. He pressed his lips hard against Merlin's causing the older man to moan. Eggsy took advantage of the access to his open mouth and snaked his tongue in his mouth skillfully making out with him. Merlin's hands snaked in Eggsy's hair pulling at it softly.

Eggsy's hands had moved to wrap around Merlin's neck, breaking away for air they looked at each other hunger in both of their eyes.

Merlin moved forward first this time bringing their lips back together again, he let go of Eggsy's hair and stood lifting him as if he weighed nothing.

Eggsy didn't protest and aloud him to carry him upstairs. Damn the man was right fucking fit if he could carry him up the stairs and not break a sweat; Eggsy thought to himself.

Merlin fumbled with the door knob to their room swinging the door open hard stumbling forward and dropping Eggsy on the bed; he started to strip his close off before the lad had lost his nerve.

Eggsy shot up "wait, do it _slowly_ " he said halting Merlin's hands on his trouser zipper. He smiled backing onto the bed watching as Merlin gave him a seductive smile. The man was fucking hot. He began to slowly pull off his jumper exposing his under shirt. He started to rotate his hips pulling his under shirt off and tossed it hitting Eggsy in the face with it. Eggsy yanked it off of his face so he could watch the strip tease in front of him, his erection was pressing hard against his sweats.

He watched as Merlin tossed his head back and caressed his chest; Eggsy began to lick his lips becoming thoroughly aroused by the scene that enfolded in front of him. Eggsy then stripped himself in the bed as Merlin slowly unbuttoned his trousers unzipping them. He began to pull them down and stopped sauntering over to the bed and climbed on top of it; he crawled towards Eggsy's naked form who was now laying panting at the sight.

He grabbed Eggsy's face and kissed him hard nipping at his lower lip. A moan erupted from Eggsy's lips as Merlin trailed soft kisses down his neck and chest licking each nipple as he moved down his body. Eggsy was going wild with desire he could feel his cock leak precum he was so fucking turned on.

Eggsy couldn't take it anymore. He moved and pushed Merlin down on the bed finishing the job of undressing him "well someone is impatient," Merlin said huskily.

Eggsy moved and his body was over Merlin's he grabbed his face and kissed him long and soft.

"I want you inside me," Eggsy said and it was a plea " _make love to me_ " he said kissing him softly breathing heavily. He leaned back and laid at the head of the bed while Merlin got lube and ran his lube covered palm over his length groping it. He moved to hover over Eggsy rubbing his face and kissing him.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around the older man's neck deepening the kiss, he lifted his hips and Merlin moved so that he was in-between Eggsy's legs.

Eggsy lifted his hips further and Merlin eased himself inside of his arse. Eggsy groaned in pleasure feeling like he was going to explode just from the two sitting like that.

"please move, _oh god_ " Eggsy moaned out of breath and Merlin began to thrust in and out slowly. Eggsy matched the movement of his own hips to Merlin's, scraping his nails against his neck.

Merlin grabbed his hair and yanked it firmly causing Eggsy to moan loudly; he moved to kiss him hungrily biting his lower lip, shoving his tongue in Eggsy's mouth. Merlin picked up speed, thrusting harder pressing against Eggsy's prostate causing him to shudder.

 _"Merlin please"_ Eggsy cried out and through his head back closing his eyes tightly as Merlin placed soft kisses against his exposed neck, licking the length of his jaw line.

Merlin moved his soft kisses back up to his mouth, pulling back "ye are so _fucking_ beautiful," he said through clenched teeth and at that Eggsy found his orgasm moaning Merlin's name out loud.

Merlin was undone as Eggsy shuddered beneath him; kissing him hard as he found his own release. Laying on the bed, both panting loudly they stayed tangled in each others embrace. Merlin rubbed his fingers up and down Eggsy's spine as he laid across his chest.

Eggsy snuggled closer into the embrace enjoying the warmth shared between both of them.

"I love ye lad" Merlin said kissing the top of Eggsy's head.

Eggsy smiled into Merlin's chest placing a kiss to it and when he answered him he knew what he said to be the truth. “I love you too" he said and snuggled closer resting his head in the crook of Merlin's neck. In that moment Eggsy had never been more sure of how he felt right then; neither of them said anything the rest of the night and just fell asleep holding each other like that.


	4. Cruel Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eggsy wakes up he is not at all prepared for what is about to happen next.

Eggsy woke out of his blissful slumber smiling to himself with his eyes still closed. He could feel his morning wood making itself known, figuring he'd roll over to Merlin and show him just how excited he was to be in the bed with him.

Rolling to his right side Eggsy rolled right off the couch he was apparently sleeping on. He shot up finally realizing the goggles that were on his face and tore them off to meet the amused expressions on Merlin's and Harry's faces. Eggsy was breathing hard wondering how the fuck he was back in Merlin's office and on his not so comfy leather couch. He rubbed his face with both of his hands trying to shake what he had just lived. It felt like he was gone for two days!

"Fuck" Eggsy murmured to himself.

Merlin looked at him amusement dancing in his eyes "good morning sleeping beauty," he said with humor in his voice. Eggsy just stared at the two older men in front of him bewildered not sure what was real and what was a dream at the moment.

"What day is it?" Eggsy asked confused

Merlin tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow "It's the same day as when you fell asleep, oh 5 hours ago," he told Eggsy.

Five hours?!?! How in the hell did all of that take place in five hours? Oh right a god damn dream, but damn if that didn't feel like it happened just yesterday.

"So do they work then?" Harry asked Eggsy who was standing there mouth agape and eyes wide. All Eggsy could do was nod his head thoroughly fucked at this point, he couldn't look at Merlin because those feelings rolling around in his stomach were there.

Harry coughed and cocked an eyebrow at Eggsy.

Eggsy furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out why he was looking at him like that until a painful ache made itself known in his pants. Oh _Jesus fucking Christ_ he still had a god damn hard on for fucks sake!

"Uhm" Eggsy murmured and ran out of Merlin's office heading straight to his.

He pretended not to hear the two men giggling behind him. He ran into his office locking the door behind him and proceeded to run into the bathroom that each office had at Kingsman. He yanked down his trousers and began to wank himself off, god damnit, bugger shit fuck. He was totally fucking screwed. He is not ever going to be Merlin's guinea pig again... _ever!_ Once Eggsy finished himself off he cleaned himself up and washed his hands. He was grateful the rooms were sound proof because fuck if he didn't just yell out Merlin's name. Yeah he was totally fucking screwed.

He rubbed his hands over his face groaning and kicking the wall with his foot. What the fuck was wrong with him? That was just a fucking dream! And now he couldn't look at his handler straight because well he was pretty damn sure he was in love with the bloke.

" _Jesus!"_ Eggsy screamed out loud becoming frustrated with himself. He prayed to whatever god that was out there that they could not access what Eggsy had just dreamed. He hoped that he also didn't say a damn thing while asleep. This was not at all what he was expecting from that shit. Oh sure maybe a dream about some chick or bloke he saw on the telly he thought was cute but, _MERLIN!_

Yeah sure the guv was right fucking fit and hot as hell.

"Ughhhhh" Eggsy groaned slamming his head against the wall closing his eyes, he needed to do something to keep his mind off of this. He decided to go run some miles on the treadmill.

Once Eggsy changed into his workout clothes in the locker rooms he made his way to a treadmill, phone and ear buds in hand for some distraction. He cranked the treadmill up until he was running breaking a sweat easily. He decided to listen to a random mix of music that was on his iPhone, Spoon 'Do I Have To Talk You Into It' was currently playing.

He had been running on the treadmill for 15 minutes when he saw someone in the corner of his eye, he almost fell off the damn treadmill when he saw it was Merlin. Deciding to ignore him he stared straight ahead and kicked the speed up a couple of notches; running faster his breath came out in huffs, he could feel the sweat pouring down his face.

Merlin moved into his eyesight leaning against a wall watching him as he ran. Well this back fired on him, Eggsy thought to himself. He continued to run until he felt like his legs would give out from underneath him. He put the treadmill on cool down so he his heart wouldn't jump out of his chest. He placed his hands on either hip as each minute reduced speeds and Eggsy was at a brisk walk. Once the machine turned off he grabbed a towel he had draped over one of the handles and wiped down his face and neck; he'd need a shower for sure.

Eggsy kept his ear buds in, Imagine Dragons 'Thunder' blaring in his ears. He decided to ignore Merlin as he followed him into the locker rooms. You don't get to be a spy for 6 years and not know when someone was following you. He turned into the locker rooms and abruptly turned causing Merlin to run right into him.

Eggsy ripped out an ear bud "why the fuck you following me bruv?" he asked angrily causing Merlin to raise his eyebrows.

Merlin stood in front of him "just wanted to make sure ye were okay lad. Ye kind of ran out of my office," he explained and Eggsy couldn't find a reason to lash out on him he sounded sincere.

"I needed to clear my head" Eggsy explained not looking Merlin in the eyes.

Merlin shuffled his feet awkwardly, which was not anything Eggsy had ever seen the man do in the 7 years he knew him. He looked like he wanted to say something but, was holding back.

"Ya got somefin to say?" Eggsy asked looking at him annoyed. He really needed a fucking shower.

Merlin stood there hesitating "ye dream was saved on the device, turns out everyone's dreams will be saved there whoever uses it that is," he explained and Eggsy's face went pale.

He gulped loudly "is that so?" Eggsy whispered unable to find his voice now.

His heart rate had picked up, oh shit. He was probably going to fire him or something who the fuck knew. Merlin looked at him and nodded his head not saying anything. Eggsy couldn't place his expression, he looked...pleased? Oh Christ on a cracker, he was so _fucked_.

"Ye know," Merlin began stepping forward some and Eggsy instinctively backed up until he was pressed against a locker.

"I wouldn't have guessed ye to be bi, lad" Merlin breathed into Eggsy's left ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. Oh god. Oh god. His heart was hammering against his chest and his breathing was irregular with how fucking close Merlin was.

Eggsy gulped "you never asked," he said in a shaky voice causing Merlin to chuckle his breath tickling Eggsy's ear.

"Even though ye look so fucking tempting right now I think I'd like ye to come to my place tonight, so I can properly fuck ye in my bed," Merlin whispered into his ear and Eggsy's knee's turned to jello; he almost fell.

Merlin grabbed his chin and kissed him hard. And oh my god it was even better than the dream he had had...fireworks all over his fucking body. Eggsy could have had an orgasm just from kissing him.

Merlin pulled away giving him another light kiss to his lips and walked out of the locker room.

Eggsy touched his lips and slid to the floor unable to hold himself up anymore. He sat on the floor for what felt like hours, getting his breathing under control. He carefully stood back up and stripped himself to shower...and he had another hard on. Christ his body was under the impression he was 15 again and not 30.

He stood under the hot water having his second wank within a two hour time frame. Yeah he was totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but had to get this out before I lost the nerve to write it. Will be more to come don't worry ;).


	5. Feelin' Good Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut ;)

Eggsy decided he was just going to stay in his Kingsman suit, giving the cab driver the address Merlin had sent him via text; he made his way to his flat. Eggsy would be lying if he said he wasn't about to jump out of his skin. In less than 12 hours he went from being in a _very_ vivid dream to living said dream, life was fucked up.

The cab pulled up to the flat and Eggsy's heart was in his throat. He got out of the cab and walked up to the door, knocking like a good gentleman. Merlin answered the door looking hot as fuck. He was dressed in jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, Eggsy could see all of his muscles through the shirt. Well he was slightly over dressed for the occasion.

Merlin gave him a soft smile "Eggsy," he greeted him moving to the side so he could walk in.

"Fuck guv, I feel over dressed" Eggsy said stepping into the small but cozy flat. He noticed Merlin decorated simply but it was very comforting, soft warm colors.

"Ye won't be feeling over dressed for long," Merlin whispered behind Eggsy's right ear, it caused a shiver to run through his whole body.

Eggsy swallowed and laughed breathlessly "you make me feel like I'm 15," he said swooning.

Merlin ran his fingers along the back of Eggsy's neck causing him to shiver again.

"Hungry?" he asked in a husky voice and Eggsy nodded his head.

"But, not for food" Eggsy whispered as Merlin placed soft kisses to his neck, he felt him smile against his skin. Merlin continued to trail kisses along Eggsy's neck and up to his jaw making his way to his lips.

The kiss started off soft and sweet deepening into burning passion, nipping at his lower lip Merlin groaned; Eggsy taking advantage to enter his mouth with his tongue. Merlin skillfully matched Eggsy as their tongues intertwined with one another. Merlin grabbed the back of Eggsy's neck with one hand and pulled softly at his hair with the other.

Eggsy was the first to pull back just enough to take a breath and dive in for more, his stomach erupting with yearning and need for Merlin. His cock already painfully hard in his suit pants. Stepping forward so that their bodies were flush with one another, he ground his hips into Merlin's body making his arousal known; Merlin's own cock could be felt hard and ready.

Merlin pulled away eyes slits, smiling "well aren't ye the excited sort," he growled and bit Eggsy's bottom lip.

Eggsy's eyes rolled back as he gripped Merlin's neck harder for balance as he was feeling lightheaded.

"Fuck take me to your room," Eggsy said breathlessly and Merlin began to back up grabbing Eggsy's tie leading him to his room that was just down the hall. He backed all the way into the room and began to undress Eggsy.

He started by removing his tie first, unbuttoning his white linen shirt sliding his hands over his sculpted chest. He traced his fingers along his collar bone causing Eggsy to moan softly, eyes shutting, head tilting back slightly. Eggsy began to unbutton Merlin's jeans both of them working together to get each other naked, moving forward he kissed Merlin on the lips as he yanked off his jeans and boxers in one swoop.

Merlin shoved his suit jacket off along with his white linen shirt leaving Eggsy bare on the top, he was moving forward causing Merlin to back up and stumble backwards onto his bed with Eggsy on top of him.

Eggsy hovered over Merlin kissing him hard biting his lower lip and sucking causing his lips to become red and swollen. He yanked Merlin's shirt off tossing it aside leaving the Scot stark naked beneath him, he felt a rush of desire looking at him. Jesus he was even bigger than the dream, totally underestimated the man's length and girth of his cock.

"Aye lad ye still not naked," Merlin said breathlessly and Eggsy hopped off of the bed removing his suit pants and boxer briefs in one motion, pulling his socks off he hopped back on the bed straddling Merlin.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy's hips running his hands up and down his sides watching the young man come apart just from the touch. Eggsy touched Merlin's chest exploring his skin loving how it felt against his hands, running his hands up to his throat and cupping his face with them he bent down to kiss him, his body rocking against Merlin's.

Grabbing Eggsy's lower back Merlin turned and he was on top hovering over him, wearing a surprised expression on his face.

"What? Ye think just because I sit at a desk I don't keep in shape?" Merlin asked and nipped at Eggsy's left earlobe causing a small yelp of surprise from the young man below him. He placed kisses along his jaw line, down his neck to his chest, nipping and sucking on each of his nipples as he made his way down his torso. Nipping at his hip bones sucking, creating red-purple marks on his soft pale skin.

Eggsy was stirring beneath the touch "fuck please," he whimpered moving his hips in a circular motion.

"Aye, ye sound even lovelier than your dream" Merlin said moving back up to Eggsy's face cupping his chin in one of his hands and kissing his lips softly.

Merlin moved them so that he was sitting on the bed with his legs spread and Eggsy's back against his chest, he grabbed the younger man's cock in his hand slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft of Eggsy's hard cock, gently stroking the tip; he continued this while Eggsy had his head against the crook of Merlin's left shoulder breathing heavily.

"gonna come, guv" Eggsy whispered

"Nae, not till I'm in ye" Merlin said shoving Eggsy forward exposing his arse, grabbing the lube off of his bed side table he lubed up his own cock and his hand. Moving forward he gently pushed himself to fill Eggsy, leaning forward he grabbed his cock beginning to stroke it.

"Christ move!" Eggsy snapped beginning to lose his fucking mind from pure desire.

Merlin pulled back and slammed into Eggsy, his cock pushing against the younger man's prostate hard causing him to moan loudly. Moving quicker in and out grinding his cock on his prostate, Eggsy matched his pace with his own hips. Grabbing his chest he yanked both of them back so Eggsy's back was to Merlin's chest, thrusting in and out while stroking Eggsy's cock faster both breathing heavily.

Eggsy reached back with his right arm to hold onto the back of Merlin's neck for support his head resting in the crook of the older man's left shoulder. Merlin continued to stroke his cock while they matched each others rhythm, each thrust pressing against Eggsy's prostate, building his orgasm until he finally came loudly and all over his own stomach.

" _Fuck Merlin"_ Eggsy called out breathlessly and Merlin came but, more quietly whispering something in Scottish that Eggsy didn't understand. But, fuck it sounded sexy as hell coming out of his mouth. Both men sat there while their breathing and hearts slowed down.

Merlin gently pulled out of Eggsy reaching over to one side of the bed grabbing a towel he had with the lube. Eggsy smiled at how he was prepared like a good boy scout; Merlin cleaned himself up and Eggsy.

Climbing back into the bed Merlin pulled Eggsy against his chest "so," he began and Eggsy looked up at him.

"So..." Eggsy responded

"Was I as good as your dream?" Merlin asks softly and Eggsy smiles.

"Oh bruv, you was aces. Much better than dream Merlin," he said snuggling himself closer to Merlin's naked form and the older man chuckled kissing him on the head. Eggsy moved closer pressing his already half hard cock against Merlin's leg.

Merlin looked down at Eggsy with one brow raised "well aren't ye hornier than a teenager," he said chuckling.

"Told you guv, it's like bein 15 again" Eggsy said rotating his hips.

Merlin just laughed at him, pulling him on top of his body kissing him loudly, reaching over to grab the lube again he slicked up his cock with it. Eggsy moved to straddle Merlin, lifting his bum he eased himself over Merlin's rock hard cock.

Raising a brow "look who's the horny one now," Eggsy said and kissed him nipping his bottom lip playfully.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy's hips lifting his knee's up so that he had better support as he started thrusting up and down over his cock. It was slower more sensual, all touch little talking. Grabbing Eggsy's cock in his hands he began to stroke it slowly playing with the tip, working his way back down to the base of his shaft. Groaning, throwing his head back Eggsy picked up speed, Merlin matching his thrusts with his own hips.

Eggsy began to whimper as Merlin pulled him in for a soft tender kiss, grabbing the older man's face in his hands he continued to kiss him hungrily as they moved together. Merlin went still beneath him shuddering coming inside of him, finding his own release he came all over Merlin's abdomen as they continued to kiss each other not breaking away.

" _Cc-hrist Merlin"_ Eggsy moaned collapsing ontop of him breathing heavily.

Eggsy listened to Merlin's heart beat slow down and felt his hands on his back stroking up and down his spine.

"Merlin," Eggsy said softly

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"Wot was it you said earlier? I couldn't understand it," Eggsy said propping himself up to look at Merlin.

" _Mo Ghaol_ " he said seductively causing Eggsy to shudder.

"God that is sexy as hell, wot does it mean?" he asked looking at Merlin who, bless him, blushed a deep scarlet. Eggsy's eyes went wide not having seen the older man show any kind of embarrassment before.

Merlin stroked Eggsy's back some more hiding his head from the younger man "it means 'my love' in Scottish," he said quietly and it was Eggsy's turn to blush.

"Oh" was al Eggsy said.

"Mmmm" Merlin hummed wrapping his arms around the younger man, holding him close.

They stayed like that for awhile just listening to each other breathing, the sun had since set and it was now dark in the room. Merlin continued to stroke different patterns on Eggsy's back. If it were up to Eggsy they'd stay like that forever, he wondered how long Merlin had had the hot's for him. Merlin obviously knew how he felt just from that damn device that evidently saved the fucking dream on it.

"Merlin?" Eggsy asked

"Aye?" he answered

"Wots your real name?" Eggsy asked looking up at Merlin's face.

"Hamish" he said and Eggsy smiled at him.

"So, _Hamish_ how long have you fancied me?" he asked wagging his eyebrows in the dark; he saw Merlin smile.

"Awhile lad, but I nae thought ye would like an older man" Merlin admitted and had the nerve to look sheepish.

Eggsy propped himself on his left elbow "guv you is fit as fuck, any bloke would be lucky to have you" he said and pecked Merlin on the cheek.

"Well now that we have settled that, how about we get some sleep and we can discuss technicalities of what this is tomorrow, hm?" Merlin asked running his nose along Eggsy's and stroked his back.

"Sounds good," Eggsy said kissing Merlin on the lips, turning so his back was against his chest.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Eggsy's middle pulling closing, inhaling deeply as he set is check against the younger mans; they fell asleep like that tangled in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how many of you would like me to continue the story developing a relationship between the two? Outside of the sexual one I have created :). Don't worry if it continues sex is of course a given. Hope you liked it!


	6. Author's Message

Dear all my wonderful readers,

I have decided to split this story up into two, While I am Asleep has come to an end for the prompt I used to start this story. I have started a series called 'An Unexpected Love' which will follow Merlin and Eggsy in their lives together. I will be posting the new story and making updates to that one. So if you have been following this story you may want to start following 'Til Death Do Us Part' to continue to read about their story.

Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me!   
I hope you all enjoy 'Til Death Do Us Part'.

-LMM <3


End file.
